Specialized Modulation techniques, which have now become known by their commercial designation, xMax, were designed by xG Technology, Inc., the Assignee of this application to help alleviate the problems exhibited by ultra wide band and mono pulse modulation schemes. A system and method for a mobile switching center to efficiently manage; assign; and reclaim the IP addresses is disclosed in the preferred embodiment as being used in xMax but can be implemented on any broad band wireless technologies like WiMax, WiBro, WiFi, 3GPP and HSDPA, or any other type of wired or wireless voice or data systems.
A heterogeneous MAC protocol proposed to support VoIP traffic in xMAX wireless networks has been discussed in previously filed patent applications U.S. Ser. Nos. 12/069,057; 12/070,815; 12/380,698; 12/384,546; 12/386,648; 12,387,811; 12/387,807, 12/456,758, 12/456,725, 12/460,497, 12/583,627, 12/583,644, 12/590,472, 12/590,469, 12/590,931, 12/653,021 and 12/653,007 which are incorporated by reference into this disclosure. In the heterogeneous MAC protocol described in these applications, guaranteed timeslots are assigned to forward VOIP packets, temporary timeslots are assigned to forward data packets and contention based access is used to exchange control messages. Note that this heterogeneous MAC protocol is used here as a reference protocol and similarly xMAX as a reference wireless network. The idea of a system and method for a mobile switching center to efficiently manage; assign; and reclaim the IP addresses as disclosed herein can be used in other relevant systems.